happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rigg
Rigg is a HTFF character and loser of Vote or Die: Randomize, however he later became one of the winners of Ultra Vote or Die. Character Bio Rigg is and orange colored boar with darker orange fur on the side of his face that resemble mutton chops. He has hoofed hands and feet and has a bean shaped nose. He also wears a white wife-beater and a green trucker cap. Rigg as his name and outfit hint show is a trucker. He is never seen doing any other job and most of the time he is seen either in or near his truck, and when not he is often at the town diner or gas station. The cargo his truck carries around tends to vary in each episode, from meats, to live stock to furnature. He has extreme pride in his job and love doing it. He is also shown to be self dependent, and refuses to get help form most others. One of the few people he will take help from is Lumpy, which of course never ends well. However even by himself, getting a job done tends not to end well, as something bad always happens while hes out on a job. Rigg is also shown to be a bit of a slob and a jerk, thus he doesn't have too many friends. However the friends he does have, he is very loyal to and will to anything for them, even help them, which is slightly odd considering how he is about people helping him. His friends tend to be other slobs, but Lumpy, Handy and Boz are also his friends. He also seems to be acquaintances with Disco Bear as they may bee seen hanging out together. An odd thing about Rigg is his hobby, which is collecting dolls. Others find this creepy yet he finds nothing wrong with it and may go to great lengths to obtain a new doll for his collections. His deaths tend to involve machines or his truck. Episode Roles Starring * From The Tens * Keep On Truckin * Murder Me Susan * Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking Featuring *Bee Careful *Fare Well *Off the Beaten Truck *Dolly Dearest *I'm On Tiger Appearing * Noc-ed Out * Gag Me * Ripped to Pieces * Picture Solstice * Moment in Time * Bitter Get Moving * Give Me a Leg * Stink Differently Cameo's before winning Ultra Vote or Die *Freeze to Meet You - Behind a tree. *Rolling Pins - Seen Bowling. *Cheese-A-Me-City - Behind a cheese bush. *Scrambled not Stirred - Driving his truck. Deaths # Scrambled not Stirred - Killed in pileup. # Gag Me - Killed in an explosion. # Murder Me Susan - Face smashed in by an airbag. # Bee Careful - Sliced by plane engine. # Fare Well - Drives his bus of a cliff. # Off the Beaten Truck - Sliced in half by his truck. # Dolly Dearest - Crushed by a filing cabinet. # I'm On Tiger - Guts ripped out by a tiger. # Picture Solstice - Died in explosion. # Moment in Time - Drowned inside the lake. # Bitter Get Moving - Get squeezed into the hollow of the tree. # Give Me a Leg - Killed when his truck crashed upside down. # Stink Differently - Killed by airbag. Injuries # Murder Me Susan - Bitten by a killer doll. # Bee Careful - Injured in a crash. Kills * Worrie - 1 ("Keep on Truckin") * Deb - 1 ("Noc-ed Out") * Chompy - 1 ("Gag Me") * Fungus - 1 ("Off the Beaten Truck") * Lifty & Shifty - 1 ("Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking") * Stretchy - 1 ("Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking") * Daydream - 1 ("Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking") * Chrono - 1 ("Moment in Time") Category:Pigs Category:Orange Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 48 Introductions Category:Boars